


Mr And Mr

by SamuelJames



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Other Characters Briefly Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: A portion of Ned and Conor's wedding day.





	Mr And Mr

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Mr And Mr_   
>  _**Pairing:** Conor Masters/Ned Roche_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** A portion of Ned and Conor's wedding day._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Just before they go into the reception room Ned pulls Conor close for another kiss. Conor wraps his arms around him and tilts his head slightly. When Ned pulls away Conor leans in and kisses him again.

"I wish we could start our honeymoon now."

"Me too, Ned, but our friends and family are waiting. Well, most of them."

Ned smiles at him sympathetically. "I wish they could be here today. I wonder what my mum would think of you, of me. Would she be proud of me? I know you wish your dad was here."

Conor nods. He'd known that his father wouldn't be there, couldn't accept Conor being gay, but still it was upsetting and he'd been angry at himself for allowing himself to hope his father might have a change of heart.

"He's the one missing out, Conor, but we have each other forever now. I love you so much and today has been amazing. I was really nervous last night and I wished I was in our flat with you but then when I saw you this morning your smile made everything better."

Conor laughs. "I was nervous too, dreamt we were back at school and I’d asked you out but you said no and everyone was watching you reject me and then we were in our old room but the wall of furniture was so high and I kept getting hurt every time I tried to move something."

"We’re not those kids any more and I quite like sharing my room with you now. I was horrible to you."

"Not my finest hour either, going to Walter to look for a new room because what if you somehow saw that I was gay. Thank God we're not back there again."

Conor kisses his husband once more but they’re interrupted by one of Ned's cousins.

"Yes, Uncle Dan, they’re out here shifting."

They pull apart, Conor blushing.

"Did he really send you to look for us?"

"No but he would have soon. You've a room of hungry people waiting, Ned."

They follow Ian into the hall and look around. It’s decorated beautifully. Natalie, who he's had to stop referring to as the wicked stepmother, had offered to look after the venue. It looks wonderful and the tables have gorgeous centrepieces with pastel flowers and ribbons round the vases that are the exact same violet as their bow-ties and pocket squares. She's been great through all the planning really.

Conor tugs his hand and leads him to the top table. After they sit down Ned whispers thanks to Natalie and smiles at his dad. He misses his mum all the time but special occasions make it harder and he's not especially religious but he hopes there is something after death, that she can somehow see how happy he is. 

During the meal Conor puts his hand on Ned's thigh. It's then that Ned realises he's been shaking his leg.

Conor smiles at him and whispers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, nervous. This first dance thing, are you sure we have to be on the floor alone?"

"Not if you don't want to, it's our day but we've danced before."

"Not in any way that's suitable for an audience."

The memory of some of those dances makes Ned lean in for a quick kiss. Their dishes are cleared away as more staff bring out desserts and Ned takes Conor's hand. "It's stupid to be nervous. Of course I want to dance with you."

After dinner Conor gives a thank you speech to his mum, Ned, Natalie and all the hotel staff. They'd agreed to forego any long-winded speeches much to the delight of their guests. Conor turns slightly and holds out his hand to Ned, "dance with me." 

Conor links their fingers as they walk to the floor. Ned brings his free hand to Conor's waist, placing it carefully and then settling his hand on the small of Conor's back.

"Just move in small circles. One song, that's all."

With Conor guiding him Ned relaxes a little. He pulls Conor closer and tries to forget their audience. Today has been so lovely and he hopes their marriage will only bring them closer.

They’re joined by their guests when the second song starts. Ned sighs with relief making Conor snort in amusement. Ned whispers thanks in his husband's ear and enjoys the second song a lot more.

He doesn't see much of his husband for a while after they leave the dancefloor with friends and relatives wanting to catch up and congratulate them. He spots Conor and his mum having a quiet talk. Lindy is smiling and wiping away tears. His mother-in-law loves Conor but unfortunately still sticks up for her husband far too much.

Ned sees Mr Sherry who raises a glass and smiles. He's heading over to talk to him when his Aunt Emma calls him over. He ends up talking to her about his mum and proposing to Conor and she thinks his mum would have liked Conor for making Ned happy. It's a bittersweet moment, to hear her sound so sure but know that he can never truly find out. 

"I went to the cemetery for her birthday and saw the flowers. They were lovely."

Emma smiles at him, "I try to go on more than just the special occasions. She used to have this sunflower poster in our room when we were teenagers so I'm sure she'd like them."

He does eventually get to speak to Mr Sherry who is still happy with Arthur and gets several drinks bought for him by workmates and cousins he rarely sees. Their guests seem to be enjoying the music for the most part and Conor is swept up into a mini rugby team reunion with about six or seven of their former classmates cheering on Victor as he downs a pint. Ned catches Conor's eye and Conor nods towards the door. It takes a minute for Conor to extricate himself but he meets Ned by the door and they step outside wandering away from the smokers. 

He goes to speak but suddenly doesn't know what to say after five years together. He takes Conor's hand and brushes his thumb across the ring he'd slid onto Conor's finger earlier. Conor looks at their hands and then up at Ned. He knows how gorgeous Conor is but in this moment his beauty hits Ned all over again, expression so open and his eyes bright and looking at Ned like he's his everything. It shouldn't feel so different but it does, his mind recalling the promises they'd made one another earlier. 

"I love you so much, Conor, we were in the same room and I missed you."

"It's nice seeing everyone but I get what you mean. Think we could sneak up to our room for a bit?"

"We might be missed."

Conor kisses Ned and presses against him, sliding his hand down to grab Ned's arse. They're a bit away from the door but not sheltered enough for what Ned would like to do. He pushes his leg between Conor's and deepens their kiss, breaking away a moment later and resting his forehead against Conor's. 

"We should get back to our guests, Ned."

"Yeah, I know. That'll have to tide you over till later."

Conor presses a quick kiss to Ned's cheek. "Promise to let me grab your arse again?"

"I'll let you do a lot more than that."


End file.
